


when the night falls

by ohjustpeachy



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: Tony's away on a business trip and neither of them are coping.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601260
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	when the night falls

**Author's Note:**

> For the "warm and fuzzy feelings" (T5) square on my Tony Stark Bingo card (3049)

Steve’s almost relieved when his phone vibrates on his nightstand; it gives him something to do that isn’t rolling back and forth on the too big, too empty bed and punching his pillow for the millionth time, praying for sleep. Tony had left that morning for Malibu, his first business trip since they’ve been married, and Steve isn’t coping as well as he might have hoped. 

When Steve fumbles for the phone, he smiles, frustration and exhaustion melting away at the appearance of Tony’s face on the screen. It’s midnight in California, he knows, which means Tony probably can’t sleep, either. 

“My husband!” Tony says warmly when Steve answers. His voice is fond, but tired, too, Steve can tell, and even though it’s mostly dark in Tony’s room, Steve can just make out the crinkly lines at the corners of his brown eyes as he smiles at him. “You’re awake,” Tony says, but there’s a certain lack of surprise in his voice that makes Steve’s heart ache. 

“I’m awake,” Steve repeats quietly, rolling onto his back. “Did you call hoping I’d be asleep?” He’s just teasing, but there’s a piece of him that wants to hear it, hear Tony say that he misses him, that he, too, keeps rolling over and hating the cool, empty side of the bed more with every toss and turn.

“No. No, I guess I hoped you’d be up too,” Tony admits. “Even though it’s… god, three in the morning, I’m sorry, sweetheart. I couldn’t sleep and I thought… I wanted to hear your voice. You got me too used to this early-bedtime-and-having-a-Steve-to-cuddle thing, and now…” He trails off to yawn hugely, like just Steve’s presence, even if it’s just on a phone screen across the country, is easing some of his sleeplessness. 

Steve smiles at the admission, then yawns himself. “Look what you made me do,” he says. 

“Sorry,” Tony says with a laugh and a shrug, not sounding sorry at all. “I miss you.” It’s so quiet, so matter of fact, and Steve feels something inside him soften and relax completely. Of course Tony missed him too, they’re _married_ , it’d been silly to think otherwise, but…

“I miss you too,” Steve confesses, just as quietly. He rolls onto his side, propping Phone Tony up on his side of the bed, and for a moment it’s okay, it’s like Tony’s right there beside him where he belongs. “You’re not the only one used to a certain bedtime routine,” he assures him.

“Good,” Tony exhales. “You look comfy,” he says. “I should let you sleep, it’s way later for you.”

“No, no,” Steve says hurriedly. “Not yet. Tell me about your day? How was your meeting?” 

He’s not ready for Tony to go again, not so quickly, but he can’t bring himself to ask Tony to stay on the line just to help him sleep either, though he knows he would. Steve can feel his eyes getting heavier as Tony starts talking, telling silly anecdotes about his day, the flight, the horrible board members, and he smiles, tries to stay awake for a few more minutes, but Tony’s voice is so soothing he can’t help it.

He’s on the verge of sleep when he hears Tony yawn again, his voice distant, mumbling, “Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

And then he’s out, just like that. 

*

In the morning, when Steve wakes up, refreshed and more ready for his husband to be home than ever, the Facetime call is still going; they’re at eight hours and counting. Steve smiles, he can only see what he assumes is the ceiling of Tony’s room, but it warms him to know that Tony couldn’t bear to hang up either.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm omg-just-peachy on tumblr!


End file.
